I Don't Know What Love Is
by planetaryno
Summary: "Being in love scares me more than anything. I'm scared of being the only one to fall" Austin Moon doesn't know what love is and frankly he doesn't wanna know, until he meets a certain song writer called Ally Dawson. one-shot


_**hey guys so this is my go at a one-shot, i like this one a lot it took me forever to figure out how to finish it though. i know my writing skills aren't 100% but practice makes perfect :)**_

Austin Moon was at the top of his career at only 19 years old. He had over 1 million record sales in the past year alone. More fan girls than he could count. Austin liked the attention from girls, he thrived off it. Sleeping with a different girl every night on tour, in Hollywood he was known as 'Teen heartthrob Austin Moon, who is an innocent flower!' He laughed at this title because it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sometimes Austin did get lonely, he had lost contact with a lot of his friends when his career took off, which is understandable but he wished he had someone he could talk to about his problems. For the most part though Austin loved the fact he could fuck any girl he wanted, no strings attached. He didn't like the idea of a relationship and 'love'. It's not that he didn't believe in love he was just so scared of it that he avoided it.

It was almost a month into Austin's world tour "The Dark Side of the Moon" it was his biggest tour yet with more and more people showing up every night, meaning more girls to seduce. He was still in the US leg of the tour but he couldn't wait to meet exotic babes.

It was the night of Austin's Miami show and Jimmy Starr, owner of his record company was going to drop in before the show to catch up with him.

"Hello, Austin. How have you been? I've heard good things about this tour." Jimmy sat down next to Austin who was sitting on a couch backstage scrolling through his phone.

"Hey Jimmy, It's been amazing I can't believe it, I'm really excited for international concerts." Austin looked over at the older man and couldn't stop smiling.

Austin was truly living his dream, he wanted to be famous ever since he was a little kid. Always performing when he got the chance.

"I'm glad to hear you're having fun but I have something to tell you." Austin suddenly got really nervous what could Jimmy possibly be telling him right before he went on stage?

"Yeah?"

"Austin, I've decided that I should hire you a permanent song writer who tours with you, because writing songs on tour is always the best way in my opinion, so I'd like you to meet Ally Dawson."

Austin's new song writer walked out from the hallway leading onto the stage. Austin could not stop staring when he looked up from his phone, she was the hottest girl he'd ever seen!-She was short but not too short, her hair was below her shoulders and curled to perfection, big brown doe eyes and legs that went on for days.

"Uh Austin are you going to say something and stop starring?" Jimmy nudged him and got him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah sorry, hey I'm Austin Moon." He flashed her his winning smile and winked at her.

"Yeah, I know, Jimmy told me about you already." She chuckled.

Austin thought to himself that she was super cute also and he would definitely in bed with her soon.

"Oh yeah right, well I have to get ready for the show so we'll talk more later." He smiled at her again.

"Good luck!" Ally said giving him a thumbs up.

During the show all Austin could think about was how he was going to get laid later that night or so he thought.

After the show Austin walked onto the tour bus with his sweat towel and a bottle of water. His eyes immediately went to Ally who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, the show was amazing! You really rocked it tonight!" Ally exclaimed once she realised he was on the bus.

"Thanks babe, so you really think I rocked it?" He smirked at her, ready to charm her.

"Yeah! I can just tell how passionate you are about music, which is awesome." She smiled sweetly at him and went back to her book.

Maybe this would be a little harder than he thought, by now any other girl would've thrown herself at him. He didn't back down though and kept trying to charm her.

He slid down onto the couch next to her and put his arm around the top of the couch.

"What are you reading?" He asked innocently to get her attention.

"Oh I'm just reading The Hunger Games again, but I'm thinking maybe we should get to know each other a little better."

"Yeah, sounds good babe. Ask me anything." Austin was starting to get a little frustrated because he knew already Ally was going to be tough to get in bed.

"Okay, favourite band?"

"Easy, The Beatles, duh."

"No way, me too!" Austin couldn't help but notice that every time she smiled her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky.

While Ally rambled on about why she loved The Beatles so much Austin watched her. She was different from every other girl he'd been with. For some reason there was something about her that made him want to know everything about her. Maybe it was the way she didn't immediately throw herself at him when they met, maybe it was that she shared the same passion for music he did. He wasn't sure, but he knew that tonight he would be in his bunk alone.

Austin and Ally stay up almost all night talking learning everything about each other. When Ally falls asleep on the couch he grabs a spare blanket and puts it over her. For the first time since going on tour Austin Moon did not sleep with anyone that night. He even surprised himself, Ally was one of the hottest girls he'd seen, yet he didn't even try to get in her pants. He thought to himself that one day he will eventually sleep with her, but for right now it just didn't feel right.

The next morning Austin woke up and checked his phone to see the time and it read 6:14am. He groaned internally he had only slept for 4 hours, not even peacefully he'd been tossing and turning all night. Not to mention it was supposed to be their day off. He sighed and decided to start the day anyway because he knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. When he finally rolled out of his bunk he was surprised to see Ally making some tea.

"Good Morning sleepyhead, would you like some coffee or tea?" She asked way too cheerily for 6 in the morning.

"Coffee please, I barely slept and need something to keep me awake." He slumped down on the couch and watched her closely as she made him coffee.

"Here ya go some morning coffee to keep you up!" She announced which woke him up a little bit.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?"

"I'm always this cheery in the morning, I'm a morning person I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea.

"So what did you wanna do on our epic day off miss Dawson?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure, I was just going to maybe start writing a few songs if you wanted to help? It's totally cool if you were doing somethin-"

"I'd love to"

He was amazed at how talented Ally was. He knew Jimmy wouldn't hire a songwriter who couldn't write but not only could Ally write she could also sing and play every instrument under the sun.

For the second time on tour Austin Moon didn't sleep with anyone.

It was a good month into the US leg of the tour and Austin had managed to keep it in his pants. Sure he'd met a lot of girls on tour that he would've loved to bang but a pretty little brunette in the back of his mind always stopped him. He'd never like to admit it but he knew deep down that he was crushing hard on his songwriter. Over the past month he had gotten to know her pretty well and the two were the best of friends.

They were in New York City for the last part of the US part of the tour and they had a few days off in the big apple. Austin was so excited for his time off, he loved playing shows in different cities every night but man it was exhausting. He might've also been excited cause he got to spend even more time with Ally since they both agreed to explore New York together.

"Austin! You did great tonight! It feels weird that the US tour is over. I'm gonna miss it." Ally sighed as she walked in the back room of the tour bus and plopped herself down next to Austin and put her legs in his lap.

"I know, this tour has been amazing especially because I met you." He said barely above a whisper but Ally still heard and turned pink at the statement.

"You know when Jimmy first hired me I was expecting you to be some arrogant, stuck up pop star who slept with every girl he could, but you're not you're so different and down to earth."

"Well sunshine, sorry to disappoint, you would be right though, I definitely was an arrogant pop star who slept with any girl I could, hell I even tried to get in your pants but that didn't work."

" _What?!_ The Austin Moon tried to get in my pants and I was completely oblivious?!" Ally pretended to be shocked and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, I mean who wouldn't want to fuck you, hot-stuff." He winked at her while she rolled her eyes again and shoved him playfully.

"But for real, I was an arrogant pop star, who didn't care about anyone's feelings but my own. I used to treat girls like they were nothing, I would sleep with a different girl every night. I just wanted to feel something but I never did. Letting someone in and having them know all my secrets just scared me a lot and it still does. Being in love scares me more than anything. I'm scared of being the only one to fall." All of the weight on Austin's shoulders was suddenly lifted after he confessed to Ally what he should've told himself a long time ago.

Ally was a bit stunned, she'd never seen Austin be so sincere and open about things like this. She didn't know how to react.

"Austin, it's okay to be scared of falling in love, everyone is. Once you find the right person, falling is inevitable but it will be worth it in the end. Everything will work out okay. You will find the girl you will want to tell all your secrets to and you'll want to let them in. You don't need to rush, finding the one takes time and being patient. I promise you, it will be okay." Ally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She honestly didn't know where all of that came from but she was hoping it calmed him down a little.

Austin got back onto the couch and hugged Ally tightly. At first she was in shock but eventually hugged him back.

"Thanks Ally, you always somehow know how to make me feel better and can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever been in love, I mean you said all of that without hesitation."

Ally sighed she knew he would ask about her dating life sooner or later.

"I thought I was in love once, my ex-boyfriend Dallas everything I wanted in a partner, or so I thought.. He was cheating on me during our entire relationship, I found out the hard way walking in on it." Ally sighed and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wasn't expecting herself to tell Austin all of that but she knew she could trust him.

Austin wiped away her tear with his thumb and cupped her chin in his large hands.

"Ally, I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that. You deserve someone who loves you with all of their being because you are so worth it."

"Thanks Austin, I hope we both meet our prince and princess soon."

"I'm sure we will Ally darling."

Austin went to bed that night thinking about Ally's words and they way she'd been hurt but still had a positive outlook on love, he couldn't believe it. Austin had never even had a real relationship before and he had already given up on love.. or maybe he hadn't.

The relationship he had with Ally was different to any kind of friendship he had before. He felt like he could be his real self around her. He just felt so comfortable with her. He knew he shouldn't let his feelings for her get in the way of his professional relationship but he just didn't care anymore. He wanted Ally to know all his secrets, he wanted to let her in.

And for once he wasn't afraid to fall because he knew she would catch him.

The next morning Austin decides to tell Ally. He didn't want to let his fears control him anymore. When he finally gets the courage to roll out of bed and face her, he isn't surprised to see her sipping on some tea and reading a new book, curled up on the couch. He smiled at the adorable sight.

"Morning sleepyhead, how'd you sleep last night?" She smiled sweetly at him and boy could her smile light up a room.

"Pretty well, you?"

"Fantastically!"

Austin couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He would never understand how someone could be this cheerful so early in the morning.

"Ally I really need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so I'm not really good at telling people how I feel and stuff but when I'm up on stage I get this rush like I'm blasting through space or shooting fireworks from my chest and I get that same feeling when I'm with you. You make me happy without even trying, you make me feel like everything's going to be okay. I don't want my fears to control me anymore so here I am letting myself fall without being afraid of being the only one because I know it's worth it; you're worth it."

Before Austin could say anything else Ally silenced him with her lips on his lips. Austin was in shock at first but then slowly relaxes into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Ally pulled away far too soon for his liking, and leans her forehead against his

"I think I've finally found my prince."

"And I've found my princess."


End file.
